One Is Silver And The Other Gold
by SPEDs
Summary: The day of their coronation, Serenity and Endymion recieve a visit from an old friend. *Complete*


One is Silver And The Other Gold  
Disclaimer: I don't know how good this is.. it just sort of... came to me...

Serenity looked around the gala. It was the day of her coronation and she couldn't find Endymion anywhere. She walked through the crowd, greeting diplomats and nobles... and thinking of how she would punish a certain Ebony-haired king when she got her hands on him.

Turning the corner, she ran into him, literally, reminiscent of the old days when they were just normal people and...

"Wow..." Endymion gasped. His wife was a vision of beauty. She was dressed in silver from her barrettes to her slippers. Even her hair had taken on a silver sheen. Clasped around her neck on a long silver chain was the Ginzuishou. Serenity smiled as she openly admired her husband. Even the Tuxedo Kamen outfit was nothing compared to this. He wore a black suit that brought out every good quality he had... making him look stunning.

"I was just looking for you..." Serenity picked herself up and began to brush herself off.

"Sorry, I just finished taking a shower and.."

"Come on. It's almost time!" she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him towards the throne room she had just emerged from. Endymion smiled. Something about her ignited something in him. Maybe the fact that she was still a child at heart, even though she was in her high twenties, maybe it was... he sighed. He didn't know what it was.. but it was there.

They turned the corner to find Helios standing next to the crown. When he saw them, he immediately began to speak. "Today, we gather for a special occasion. Endymion and Serenity shall once again regain their throne." The crowd parted and Helios nodded to them.

Endymion held his arm out and she put hers on top. They walked gracefully to where Helios stood brandishing two silver crowns on a magenta pillow. The larger was placed on Endymion's head as Helios said loudly, "Behold. King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo." Serenity walked over to Helios as Endymion took a step back, allowing her room. The smaller crown... or tiara it looked more like... was placed on her head. "Behold. Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo." The applause was monstrous as they stood up and bowed to the crowd.

Serenity stepped down onto the floor to continue the tradition her great grandmother had started in years past. The first dance of the evening belonged to them. Endymion smiled and also made his way down, letting the crowd clear around them. Michiru picked up her violin and began to play a tragically sad and still excruciatingly happy sounding song. The night belonged to them. The kingdom belonged to them. Everything was going perfect.

Very suddenly, Michiru stopped playing and ran forward. Serenity saw the other Senshi also run forward, standing between her and the stranger. As she pushed her way through, she saw that the stranger had reddish-orange hair and striking blue eyes. She was dressed in a very similar outfit to Serenity's besides the fact that it was tailored in gold. She stared, just looking at Serenity for several seconds... before bowing at her feet. The Senshi disbanded, moving away from them to let the Neo-queen talk to this person.

The woman in gold stood and Serenity smiled. "It is good to see you again Galaxia." The woman let the first smile in almost 10 years, for ridding Chaos was a harsh job.

"I feel the same Serenity. I have come to give you a gift." She took Serenity's hand and as she let go, a tiny gold bracelet appeared. She bowed once more and began to walk off... with each step she took, a charm appeared. First a tiny gold rabbit, then a gold crescent moon, then a rose and last a tiny circle with friends inscribed in it. The clacking of Galaxia's heels on the floor stopped abruptly and she was gone. Disappeared into thin air. 

Serenity smiled and hugged Endymion before turning to their guests and continuing the ball. She held the bracelet around her wrist with her right hand and concentrated.

Galaxia had teleported outside of the great palace. She turned to walk away when there was a soft clink on the ground next to where she was standing. When she looked down, she saw a charm bracelet, much like the one she had just given the Neo-queen. It only had one charm on it, but it spoke louder than anything. It was a duplicate of the last charm she had given to Serenity. 'Friends' was inscribed on it. She carefully placed it on her own wrist and teleported away.


End file.
